Hellsing: The monster of Man
by NeroReborn
Summary: Hellsing is expected to fight all manner of monsters. Vampires, ghouls, undead, And all kinds of other supernatural beings, but on that fateful night, things were different. Expecting to kill a vampire, Integra and her vampire Morgana come across a monster unlike any other. Of neither heaven nor hell, they will see what happens when man creates a monster. gender bent Alucard. OC.
1. The monster appears

**Hey everyone. It's been awhile. Been super busy, and had a serious case of writers block, but I think I'm getting back into the swing of writing things. This little gem is an idea that I had awhile back but never got around to doing, that features an OC that is pretty much the prototype from the prototype games, but is not Alex mercer or James Heller. The OC will be basically emotionless due to the backstory that I have built for him, and the way he will interreact with Hellsing. this idea mostly sprung up with the idea that Hellsing had monsters from heaven and hell, what would happen with a monster of man? anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story, as I will strive to deliver even more chapters overtime.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, Hellsing ultimate, or the prototype series.**_

It was a dark, dreary night for Seres Victoria as she ran through the forest, sweat beading down her face as she ran, her mind racing. "What's going on? What happened? What went so wrong?" You see, no more than a minute ago, she was assigned to investigate a string of murders at the nearby church with her fellow police officers. It seems so normal until they opened the church, dozens of undead ghouls streaming out and slaughtering her co-workers. she was luckily in the back, but the sight of her friends being eaten alive caused her to start running as fast as she could.

Looking back, she saw that some of the ghouls were still chasing her into a clearing, fear starting to creep into her heart, before turning into despair as she looked ahead, skidding to a stop as she saw that she was led into a trap, now surrounded by the undead monstrosities. She swallowed nervously, looking helplessly for a way out as a pale looking man walked through the ghouls, coming up to her. "There's nowhere left to run, my dear. you are surrounded, and at my mercy…" He phases out of Seres's sight, reappearing behind her as she cries out, the pale man grabbing her arms and holding them behind her back as he laughed. "Maybe I'll have some fun with you first." Seres felt tears fall down her face as the man licked at her neck, before hearing gunshots, ghouls turning into ash. The man looked up. "What!?" As the ash dissipated, a tall woman could be seen holding what looked like a silver gun, firing at the ghouls. She wore a pure red cloak and a red hat, raven black hair falling all the way to her calves, a cruel smile on her face as she gunned down ghoul after ghoul, her eyes hidden behind a pair of orange glasses. She turns to the pale man, smirking. "I'm afraid I was sent to eliminate you, pitiful vampire."

The pale man, now known that he was a vampire held Seres in front of him. "One more move and I rip the girl's throat out. We're both vampires here. She's the only survivor. Why don't you let me go? We could work together." Seres winced at how tightly he gripped her as the woman kept smiling, pointing her gun at them. "Girl... Are you a virgin?" Seres blinked, wondering how that was even relevant at the moment. "W-what!?"

The vampire's eyes widen. "No. You bitch!" The woman smiled wider. "Answer the question." Seres was confused as heel, but closed her eyes as the vampire's grip tightened. "y-yes! I am!" Her eyes widened as she hears a gunshot, then pain as the bulled rips a hole through her chest, gasping as blood sprayed out of her body, the vampire screaming as he turned to dust, seres falling onto her back as her own blood pooled around her, tears streaming down her face. _"Is... this how I die?" _the woman walked over to her, kneeling down. "Your wound is fatal. you will die in a few minute. I can save you, but you must throw away all that made you human." Seres looked up at the woman, tears still faling as she weakly lifted a hand, her eyes saying everything _"I want to live." _  
The woman smiles as she leans down, sinking her fanged teeth into Seres, the police girl closing her eyes as she felt blood drain from her, before speaking weakly. "Th-the report... he... had... partner..." She mumbled out these detail as she passed out, falling limp on the ground as the woman pulled away, before turning to footsteps approaching. coming forward was a regal looking woman in a suit, blond hair falling to her back with a pair of glasses on her face, her skin well tanned. "So she was the only survivor. Very well. You have done well, Morgana." The now named morgana smiles. "I simply did as you wished, my master. but I only killed one. his partner must till be at the church. Though, I'm surprised. I thought there would be many more ghouls, but I only counted just over two dozen." The blonde woman sighed. "Well, let us go deal with him, shall we?" morgana smirked. "of course, master Integra."

Integra ordered some of her guard to take Seres somewhere safe as she and morgana made their way to the church, morgana smirking with anticipation, only for there to be surprise from both of them as they heard screams from inside, a stream of blood pouring from the doors of the church. "Did the Vatican get here first?" morgana pushed open the door, only to be greeted by the sickening stench of death, but strangely, there were no corpses. Not a single ghoul in sight, but the floor pooled with blood. On the altar, a pale man was being held by his neck in the air, his arms and legs ripped off, but nowhere to be seen. the figure holding him was a strange sight. a boy, no older than 17 was holding him up as if it were nothing. He wore a pair of black jeans, a red undershirt, along with a black leather coat with metal studs on the shoulders and lining, covered in blood, though for some strange reason, it was being... absorbed into his clothes. His eyes had no emotion to them as he stared at the vampire, who was pleading for mercy, but only responded with a hollow voice. "Target verified. Proceeding to eliminate." he drew back his right hand, tendrils covering it as his hand formed into a four fingered claw, blades about a foot long protruding from each finger as he stabbed it into the vampire, tendrils starting to consume the vampire's flesh, until he was gone, the boy lowering his arms.

"Target eliminated. Returning for further instructions." He turns, seeing integra and morgana. "Witnesses verified. Instructions?" It was then that integra noticed a small ear piece on him, probably relaying his order as he forms his second hand into another claw. "Verified. eliminate witnesses." Morgana stepped in from of Integra as the blond woman unsheathed a military saber. "What ever kind of monster you are, you will not touch my master. though, you certainly are an Interesting one." The boy looked at her blankly, like a robot would. "Signs show skill in swordsmanship in one witness, unknown power present in the second. will proceed with elimination." he charges at them both with inhuman speed, readying his claws as he neared. Morgana took out her gun and started shooting at him, only to frown as the bullets smashed into his skin, then fell off harmlessly, before growling as she put her gun away, charging at him as well. He slashed at her with his claws, cutting through her easily, before she turned into bats, reforming a few feet away. "Target has unknown healing abilities, as well as morphing abilities. Revising strategy. Eliminate other target first." He rushed at Integra his bladed claws reaching out for her as Integra hastily parried 3 of the claws, before grunting in pain as the last finger pierced into her shoulder. Morgana growled as she rushed forward, folding her right hand straight as she stabbed it into the boy's back, ripping through his torso. she smirked, before frowning as he turned towards her. "Target capable of piercing armor. Switching to hammer fist." the boy pulls his claw out of Integra as the tendrils engulf his hands again, forming into large heavy masses of organic material as he swung around, hitting morgana hard as she was sent flying to the other end of the church, smashing into the wall as cracks formed around her, coughing up a bit of blood as she growled.

He stood motionless tilting his head slightly. "New orders. eliminate target by all mean necessary." Integra held her wound, before noticing that he seemed to be following direct orders, stalling whenever he was listening. Taking her chance, she lunged forward with her saber in her hand, aiming for his ear as the blade grazed off his skin, sparks flying, but the blade did as she wanted, slicing and destroying the ear piece, the boy's eyes widening as the voice from the device stopped. "... Orders?... orders?" he remained motionless, asking the same question again and again as morgana pulled herself out of the wall, getting ready to charge. Integra stopped her, holding out an arm. "Wait, morgana. I believe he's harmless now." the boy kept asking the question, but was gradually changing tone, at first emotionless, but now was sounding... afraid, almost desperate." Orders? Orders? need... orders..." his body started trembling as he started curling on himself, his arms changing back into normal hands as he covered his head, repeating his question in vain. Integra frowned as she pulled a small machine that was on the shoulder of his coat, looking at it. "A remote controlled monitoring system... American by the look of it." Morgana frowned as she looked down at the boy, who started rocking himself lightly. "I've never seen anything like him. There's no way that he's a regenerator... And it looks like he absorbed the bodies somehow..."

Integra looked down at the shaking boy, now looking much weaker than the monster that had nearly killed them just a few seconds ago. "... we take him back to hellsing. Perhaps we can learn more if we keep him with us." He looked up at her, desperation in his eyes. "...New... orders?" integra sheathes her saber, hitting the ground with it. "Your new orders are to accompany me back to my estate, where you will be evaluated." The boy seemed to calm down, standing up. "Understood. follow for further evaluation." Integra nodded, starting to walk out of the church. "Come Morgana. and... You, boy. What is your name?" The boy blinked lightly, tilting his head as they walked. "name?... Unknown... What is name?" Integra blinked. "What are you called?" He blinks again. "Designated specimen Alpha. title: Predator." Integra shook her head. "No. What were you called before that?" He stares at her wracking his mind for an answer. "...Monster. Abomination. Freak. Worthless. Creature. Slave. These... names?" Integra sighed. "What do you call yourself?" He blinked, never really having thought of it before as he looked into his mind. "... Eric... Eric Fulcrum." He wasn't sure where that name came from, but it felt... familiar. Integra nodded. "Very well, Eric. Until I say otherwise, you are under my care."

Eric nodded as he followed, his steps making indentations ins the dirt as they started headed towards a blockade of cops, Seres just barely conscious as she was held in a safety blanket, Integra approaching her. "From now on, you and Mr. Eric her work for the Hellsing organization. You will be accommodated once we arrive." Seres stared up at her blankly, before quickly passing out, Morgana chuckling lightly. "Poor girl worked herself out. she will be fun. And you." She turns to Eric, who tilts his head in her direction. "You will be very interesting. I've never met one who was bullet proof. or could change their body like that. Are you a monster of god? Maybe a monster of hell?" Eric looked a bit confused, tilting his head again. "... Unclear..."

**Well, that is the first chapter of this Fic. I hope to hear any and all constructive criticism from you guys, and I hope that you all enjoyed. I'm personally a fan of having a character who has the barest necessities as a human being, and develops them over time. Anyway, I hope to hear back on this chapter, and I look forward to making what comes next a reality. And yes, I will be trying to update my other stories. I have not forgotten them. I'm mostly going through the process of determining if I should rewrite them entirely, or if I should keep them as is. That's all for me this time. Again, constructive criticism is always welcome. And to any who think I'm breaking the lore, This is fanfiction. if you don't like it, then why are you even reading it?**

**Anyway, that's all for me. NeroReborn out.**


	2. First mission: Slaughter

**Whew, this Came out a lot larger than I had expected. Seriously, I only got this idea a few days ago, and with the support I've seen, I'm excited to make more. Unfortunately, updates will be inconsistent as I have a lot going on with work, college classes, and a change in work spaces. I will try to follow each episode of Hellsing ultimate, as it is the one I saw all the way through. and yes, alexander Anderson will show up in the next chapter. The forces of Hellsing learn a bit more of Eric's combat abilities in this one, along with a few other things. Anyway, enjoy the Chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hellsing or Prototype franchises.**_

"It had been only a day since integra and Morgan found Eric and saved Seres. The police girl was sleeping peacefully in a room under the hellsing estate, while Eric sat with his back against a wall, his eyes as emotionless as they usually were. On the other side of the room, morgana watched eric carefully, noting how hit tilted his head every so often, as if expecting someone to speak. em"hmm... a monster that seems to purely reliant on orders for another... if that was the case, then you serve a master as well... who is your master, Eric falcrum?"

Seres was having a really weird dream, surrounded by white abyss, before a bunch of ghouls started chasing her as she ran screaming, before bumping into something soft. She looked up, only to blush as she had run into Morgan's rather impressive bust as the vampire woman smirked. "So police girl, how does it feel to be dead?" Seres's eyes widened as she looked down, seeing the hole in her chest, and screamed as the dream ended, jolting up in her bed with a yell, frantically checking under her night shirt that her chest was still intact, before sighing in relief that there wasn't a hole.

Eric peeked his head up as he stared at seres, the police girl just now noticing him. They stared at eachother fro a few seconds, before eric simply stated. "Subject is easily frightened." Seres blinks a bit, not sure what he meant. "Umm... thanks?" Morgana chuckles lightly at the exchange, stepping closer to seres. "As I asked before, police girl. How does it feel to be dead?"

Seres looked a bit nervously at morgana, before sighing. "It... wasnt a dream, was it? I really did die? Then... how am I still alive?" Eric looked at her blankly. "Subject blonde bares DNA similar to subject red raven. Blood transfusion suspected." Seres cocked her head to the side. "Eh?" Integra decided to make herself known as she walked through the door, her shoulder bandaged and gauzed where eric had stabbed her. "You are a vampire now, police girl. I'm surprised by how well you are taking this." Seres sighed. "A vampire... does that mean I'll have to... drink the blood of virgins or something?" Integra laughed. "No, but you will need to drink blood. Donated of course." Seres stared at her confused as eric stood up. "New orders?" Integra smiled. "Yes, eric. You, morgana, and the police girl, are going to eliminate some vampires that have caused a string of killings within a small town."

Eric nodded, looking to morgana. "Understood. Eliminate target with extreme prejudice." Morgana smirked. "I think I'm beginning to like him." Integra sighed, before turning to a tall lanky man standing behind her. "Walter. I expect you to procure a weapon for the police girl. Also, another gun for morgana. The cascull will simply not be enough anymore." The man, now named Walter bows. "Of course, ma'am." Walter then stood up, turning to start walking down the hall as integra looked to seres. "This first assignment will be minor, as a test, if you will. That, and we know next to nothing about sir falcrum here." She points to a uniform on the end table. Get dressed and meet us on the roof. We will be going via helicopter."

Eric peeked up. "Will follow on foot. Biomass too heavy for support." Integra cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Eric stares at her, before lifting a foot and stomping it, causing the floor to have an indent of his boot, cracks spiderwebbing along the ground, some reaching to the two walls to his sides. "Current weight at 1133 kilograms. 2500 American pounds." All three girls looked at him with wide eyes. He looked like a 17 year old teenager, yet he weighed almost as much as a tank. Integra shook off her surprise. "very well, you can follow on foot. will you need any weapons?" He stared at her blankly. "... I am a weapon." It was the first time he had referred to himself, but Integra's eyes harden. _"It's almost as if he's been..._ _molded into a perfect killing machine to take orders. Who could have done this without us knowing?"_

She straightens herself. "Very well. the operation will begin in fifteen minutes. Prepare yourselves." Eric nodded. "Acknowledged." Morgana simply smirked as the police girl took her uniform, frowning lightly. "...the skirt's a little short..." Integra turned away from Seres. "Get used to it, police girl." Seres frowned. "And stop calling me that. my name is Seres. Seres Victoria." Eric glanced over to her. "Confirmed. subject Seres Victoria. Codename: Police girl." Seres let out a cry of frustration as she ran into the bathroom, morgana laughing lightly. "well, things are certainly less boring around here. I shall retire to my quarters until the mission starts." She fazes through the wall, gone without a trace as Eric started walking through the doorway, making his way upstairs to the ground floor of the mansion, before exiting outside of it, watching the roof.

Seres soon arrived at the roof, wearing her new uniform with the Hellsing emblem above her left breast, tugging on the skirt slightly. "This really is too short..." Integra chuckled lightly as Morgana stepped into the helicopter, Following her vampire into the helicopter. "I normally would just have Morgana observe you, but I will be joining. I am curious to Sir Eric's abilities." Seres nodded, not sure what to make of the strange teenager as she was handed a rifle, before stepping in. the Helicopter took of as they started flying to the small town, Seres looking around. "How will Eric follow us?" Integra also looked curiously out the window. "I'm not exactly su- What the hell!?" She recoiled back as Eric's face suddenly appeared in the window, staring at her, before dropping down. She and the other girls gazed down, to see him land, causing a small crater around him, before sprinting at superhuman speeds to follow the helicopter, before jumping again, this time going above the helicopter. He then starts to... glide beside them, slowly descending as he stared at them impassively, Integra bewildered by the sight. "W-what?… how? How are you doing that?" Eric stares impassively, before tendrils start to move across his body, dozens of flesh like wings sprouting from his back. "Incapable of flight due to weight. can glide by forming multiple wings to catch the air while falling."

Integra just stared at him in amazement, before recomposing herself. "I see. I suppose that makes sense... Look alive, everyone. we are nearing the operation site." Seres pulled up her jaw, before checking her rifle, wincing as she accidentally singed her hand on one of the holy bullets in the magazine, loading her weapon as she shook her hand a little. Morgana still had her ever present smirk as she looked down, her glasses moving slightly to show her blood red eyes. "Yes... tonight will be a good kill." Eric simply nodded, before retracting his wings, falling to the ground as he started running after the helicopter. the helicopter landed on a building about half a mile from a house, seres grimacing as she could already see the blood on the windows. Integra stood up. "Alright. There are three vampires within the house. Two men, and one woman. You are to kill all three of them." Eric landed on the building, sending cracks through the ground, before nodding. "Acknowledged." Morgana smirked as she pulled out Cascull, seres readying her rifle as they began to move out.

Seres took her vantage point as she stealthily made her way to the roof, cocking her rifle as she took position. Eric stood about 100 meters from the house, motionless. Morgana... she waltzed up to the front door, and knocked twice. A shout was heard from inside, before Morgana broke down the door, a lone male vampire in front of her as she started filling him with holes, shot after shot ringing out, before the vampire tried to shoot her with his Uzi. She didn't try to dodge as the bullets ripped her flesh, only for it to fix itself in a misty like form. "You claim you are a vampire, yet you cannot turn your body into mist or heal yourself... how pathetic." The vampire started to look scared as he tried to crawl away, morgana charging as she stabbed through his heart with his hand, the vampire crying out in pain, before exploding into a cross made of blood on the wall. Morgana smirked to herself. "One down."

On the roof, Seres was scoping down the female, who was running scared, though she didn't actually have a scope. "How do they expect me to hit her without any scope?" Morgana smirked as she rose up, standing behind Seres. "It's simple, Police girl. Stop thinking like a human. Start thinking like a vampire. See the shot with your third eye, and fire. Aim for the heart. Anywhere else, and she might live." Seres frowned. "But... What if I miss?" Morgana smirks. "Don't miss." Seres huffed as she tried to focus. _"What the hell am I doing? Just two days ago I was a police woman, and now I'm a vampire killer. tTings are happening so fast... but that woman is a monster... Who needs to be put down." _Seres opened her eyes, now glowing red as she looked surprised, her sight now zoomed in on the woman, seeing her perfectly even through the female vampire was over 300 meters away. She took aim and fired, the woman screaming as she turned to ash, the bullet ripping straight through her heart. Seres sighed, before pushing herself up. "This is... all happening so fast... What am I becoming?" Morgana still had her smirk. "Not yet, police girl. There is still much more to come. This is only the beginning."

Seres sighed, before looking around. "Wait... didn't sir Integra say there was a third?" Morgana nodded. "Yes, but let's see Sir Eric deal with him. I too am curious about his abilities." Seres blinked, before nodding, looking down to Eric as the last vampire smashed through a window, hoping to escape, but saw Eric in the way. "Pah. a lowly human? This will be too easy." The vampire charged as Eric stood motionless, watching as the vampire swung a butcher knife at him, only for the blade to shatter on contact with Eric's skin. "W-What!?" Eric grabbed the outstretched arm, before rising his knee to break the vampire's arm the wrong way, blood spurting out as the bone poked out of his skin. "Eliminate target." The vampire growled, trying to pull away, but eric's grip was too strong. Eric then raised his right hand as tendrils started covering his whole arm, before forming a Huge blade, swinging it down as he sliced the vampire's arm clean off, His prey screaming in pain. "You Bastard!" the vampire backed up, Eric stalking towards him. "Enemy is mobile. Reduce mobility. best option: Hammer fists." His arms were covered by tendrils as the large fleshy hammerfists were formed on his arms, the vampire stumbling, before Eric swung his fist, snapping the vampire's left leg at the kneecap, crushing it into the ground.

The vampire screamed in pain as he leg was shattered, trying desperately to crawl away. "Y-you wont take me!" He turned around as he used his good leg to propel him towards the street, limping on his broken leg. Eric simply stared. "Target is running. Unacceptable. Capture. Best option:... whip fist." His arms were engulfed in tendrils as his left hand turned back to normal, but his right turned into a segmented blade like shape. he threw his arm back, before launching it forward, flesh and muscle Stretching as the blade pierced into the vampire's chest, causing him to cry in pain, the serrated blades catching his skin as Eric pulled him back on the blade, before slamming him into the ground. "Cease struggling. You are only making this more painful for you." The vampire groans. "Screw you! I will live! I will live forever!" Eric stared at him. "Very well. Commencing elimination." Eric threw the man into the air, still on his whip fist blade, before ripping it out violently, blood spurting everywhere, before spinning as he whipped the blade on the vampire, slicing him vertically in two, tendrils absorbing and consuming the body from his whip fist. "Target... eliminated."

Seres held her hand over her mouth. "That... was so brutal... all of the blood." morgana was staring silently, watching the carnage of the vampire's entrails being devoured by the tendrils, before smirking widely. "Oh ho ho. I like him even more. he made sure that He suffered... I might be in love." Seres gawked at Morgana, before sighing. _"When did things get so weird?" _Integra was watching Eric from far away, noting everything from a distance. _"He seems to be able to transform his body to deal with a number of situations. Very versatile. But... he was very sadistic with that kill, and seems to pay it no mind... what kind of sick and twisted person made you this way, Eric?" _She sighed as she turned to her men. "The operation is a success. We are packing up, and moving back to the estate."

Eric stood within the field, before morgana and Seres climbed down the building, morgana wearing a wide smile with sharp teeth. "Very impressive. You made him suffer until the very end. I'm sure Sir Integra is impressed. "Eric looked to her, tilting his head. "Impressed?... Unclear." Seres frowns lightly. "You seem to do that a lot." He blinks, turning to her. "Do... what?" Seres points at him. "That! Talking like you don't care about anything. Like a robot." Eric tilts his head. "... I am a tool to carry out the will of my creators." Seres frowned further. "Listen here, mister. No one is ever a tool. You are who you are. You must have at least been human once." Eric frowns lightly. "I... cannot remember... Only purpose has been to follow orders..." Morgana raised an eyebrow at seres, wondering what exactly the police girl was trying to do. seres huffs. "Well, I'm stuck with you lot now. and the same goes for you. We might as well try to figure out where exactly you came from." He tilts his had as Integra started to approach, before speaking. "Manhattan... my home... was Manhattan."

all three girls blinked in surprise, Seres raising an eyebrow. "So you're American?" Eric nodded, looking down. "Memory was Damaged... many holes..." Integra shook her head. "Then we will have to fill them in when we can. Come. we can discuss this more over some tea." Seres smiled lightly as she started following Integra, morgana following after. Eric was behind them all, but found there to be an unpleasant taste in his mouth at the mention of tea. "Tea... Do not like."

**Alright. I think I've done pretty well with this one. Eric is slowly opening up to the girls, and has finally shown a bit of outward emotion. I promise, Eric's backstory that I made for him will come out eventually, so please be patient. on another topic, I'm really not sure if I should do a pairing or not in this fic, so I Think I'll leave it up to you guys. Do you want to see Eric paired with any of the girls? Maybe all of them? I'll make a poll on my profile for you guys to vote after I put up this chapter. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed. As always, constructive criticism is always welcome. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. NeroReborn Out.**


	3. Mission 2: Monster Unleashed

**Hey everybody. Wow, I did not expect such a positive following, especially for such an obscure crossover. I'm constantly working on each chapter in my spare time, but I won't be able to make a set schedule since I'm in the process of switching jobs. I have a poll on my profile for if you guys want there to be a pairing with Eric, so be sure to check it out. Anyway, on with the show.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or Hellsing ultimate.**_

It had been a few days since the first show of Eric's powers, how he came from Manhattan, but other than that, integra had pulled little to no info on who he might be. She growled slightly as she looked over some papers at her desk, a look of annoyance on her face. "Next to nothing on his origin, yet his abilities are unlike anything we have ever seen... I may have to call the counsel at this point... just who or what are you, Eric?" Walter chose that time to step into her office. "Sir integra? There has been an incident in Ireland. A small town called badrrick." Integra looks up at Walter. "I see... send morgana, the police girl, and eric. As long as Eric is with us, I want morgana keeping an eye on him until we figure out what exactly he is." Walter bows. "At once, sir."

Morgana drank from a wine glass filled with blood. O positive to be precise. A rare blood type for sure, but she couldn't help but be addicted to the sweet, almost sickening taste of it. "No matter how many times I have this, it always captures me with it's sweetness... Eric Fulcrum... the monster we know next to nothing about... you certainly are amusing for now. I would even say you would be a worthy hunt... hmm." She swirls what's left of her drink in the glass, gazing at it. "... heh... I never thought I would come to be so invested in another monster like me... Manhattan... Wasn't there some sort of incident there several years ago?"

Seres was on a firing range, testing out her rifle to get a better feel for it, shooting target after target as she slowly became accustomed to her enhanced senses, but was also thinking. _"This is all so strange, but I think I'm starting to get used to hearing the smallest things around me. Though... Eric... He seems so lifeless, and hollow... It wouldn't kill him to show at least a little bit of caring. Even morgana seems to care at some points... Ugh. I get shivers when I look at his eyes. So devoid of emotion... Almost as if he's never known it."_

Eric was sitting outside the estate, gazing idly at the garden. For some reason, he found the garden to be... pleasant. He had always enjoyed flowers, but had never really gotten the chance to simply gaze at them. He reached down, picking a small wildflower, rubbing the pedals lightly as he looked into it. A small voice rang in his head, like a distant memory. _"Aren't the flowers pretty, Eric? One day, I want to open a flower shop, so that everyone can see how beautiful they are."_ He blinks back into reality, looking around for who had spoken, before placing the flower back on the ground.

Walter had come to each of them, telling them they had a new assignment, and to meet in front of the estate. Eric was still gazing at the flowers as seres walked over with her rifle, looking curiously as he gently caressed the pedals of a few. "... They're beautiful aren't they? The flowers." Eric gazed up at her, before looking down, and for the first time, a small smile crept on his face. "Yes. They are... pleasant." Seres blinked in surprise, before getting a small smile of her own. _"I guess he isn't as heartless as I thought."_

Morgana had started walking towards the both of the, slightly surprised as she noticed Eric's smile._ "Seems he has some shred of humanity... "_She puts up her smirk as she approached. "Well, police girl. This time will be your first experience with ghouls. Don't mess it up.' Seres frowned lightly, before sighing. "Yes, mistress." Eric looked up at her, his smile gone as he pushed himself up, integra stepping out of the manor. "Your next assignment is in Ireland. A small town called Badrrick has been attacked by another vampire. Go and eliminate it." Morgana nods with her smirk, Seres sighing lightly as Eric simply nodded, Morgana and Seres getting into a helicopter as eric idly cracked his neck.

Meanwhile: in the Vatican city of Rome.

A tall man with fair skin was standing above two children, each of them sporting small bruises. "Now why are the two of you fighting? You are brothers of god. Fighting eachother will only lead to hatred and hostility. The lord christ did not fight his brothers and sisters. He loved them dearly. Now, go to your room and say your prayers." The two children nod. "Yes, father Anderson." The two kids ran of as an older man with a white moustache approached anderson. "Father anderson. There is news."

Anderson smiles as he turned around, his platinum hair rustling as his glasses shone with sunlight. "What news?" The older man nodded. "The number of vampire attacks recently has been steadily rising these past few months. Hellsing is scrambling to cover them." Anderson chuckles. "Hellsing is nothing but a group of ametures trying to follow in the escariot's footsteps. What is it to us if they squirm to cover the attacks in England?" The older man's eyes harden. "It isnt just in England." Anderson looked surprised. "What?" The older man nods. "There has been an attack in ireland. A town called Badrrick. Hellsing is on the move."

Anderson sneers. "Fithy prodistants, sneaking about, doing what they want. They should not stand in the way of god's work." The older man nods. "Yes. That is why you have new orders. Go to badrrick, kill the vampire, and deal with hellsing."Anderson's smile grows. "In the name of god, we shall purge the unholy, and eliminate sinners against god." The old man narrows his eyes again. "Be careful, father Anderson. There is a new vampire under hellsing's control, and... they have an unknown with them. We are not sure what he is, but we do have a name. Eric Fulcrum." Anderson chuckles. "If he sides with hellsing, then he will die like all the rest."

Ireland. The town of badrrick. 

Seres, morgana, and eric were standing outside a large abandoned building, a head phone in eric's ear. Integra spoke through it to eric. "Eric. In this mission, you are to deal with it with the least amount of structural or collateral damage as possible. Subtly is our goal here. Now, move out." Eric nodded. "Understood. Weapons... too large. Will use unarmed combat." He and morgana approach the front door, before seres pipes up. "I'm gonna guard the entrance. We dont want any getting away, right?" Morgana clicks her tongue as Eric simply nodded. "Adequate concern. Shoot to kill." Seres smiles awkwardly. "R-right. will do."

Morgana goes up to the door, kicking it down as she pulled out cascull, firing at four ghouls in the first room, their bodies turning to ash. Morgana smirks as she kept firing, moving down the hallway as it forked to two paths, turning to eric. "I'll go straight. You clear the other path." Eric nodded as he turned, starting to go down the hall as they separated, Morgan's gun shots ringing through the building.

Eric turned a corner as he stared at 3 ghouls in his way, lumbering towards him. One lunged for a bite when eric's fist shot out, slamming into it's skull, before he brought up a knee, sending it's lower jaw into it's skull. Eric then grabbed it's head, before slamming it into the ground, the Ghoul's head reduced to a red splatter. Eric looked up at the other two, jumping to the ceiling,, before launching into a dive kick, nailing the second ghoul's head as he skidded on the floor, the ghoul's face being grinded against the floor.

Morgana was quickly becoming bored as she kept gunning down ghoul after ghoul, each one less satisfying than the last. She growled as it quickly was becoming annoying, thinking about seres. "... Police girl!" Seres jumped slightly as she looked to the building, before running inside to morgana. "Y-yes, mistress?" Morgana turned around, starting to walk away. "You're a vampire now. Start killing them. You need to get used to killing these husks."

Seres grimaced, but loaded her rifle, knowing she shouldn't disobey her master. She took aim at the nearest ghoul, before firing, it's head exploding as she saw the blood splatter across the hallway. She aimed at the next one, firing again as it's head blew apart, it's body turning to ash. As she repeated this process, she found that she was enjoying it, her eyes slowly changing from blue to red as a smile grew across her face, giddy with anticipation for her next kill. She kept firing, before clinking her empty gun, frowning, before rushing forward as she caved in the last ghoul's head with her rifle, blood splattering across her uniform and gloves, staring at the red liquid dripping from her fingers. She slowly sticks her tongue out, about to lick it as morgana watched with a smile.

Eric had gone to the second floor, the boards creaking heavily as he went through, only to look in confusion as he gazed upon the aftermath of a massacre. Blades embedded through numerous ghouls, and the decapitated head of a humanoid. Eric took a closer look at the blades, yellow runes circling them as he reached out, pulling them out of the walls. "Unknown threat recognized. We are not alone here... blade construction is unknown. Must regroup." He took a look at the blade, figuring it would be worth studying as he sheathed it under the hood of his jacket, starting to walk downstairs.

Seres gasped as almost a dozen blades impailed her from behind, gasping pained breaths as she groaned in agony, the blades burning her skin as she fell forward, her eyes reverting back to their original blue as morgana frowned. "Blessed blades?" Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, father Anderson's descending as his glasses glinted in the moon light, a blade in each hand. "And by the hand of god, we shall purge these heritic and abominations from the world, to be judged for there sins in the depths of hell. Amen."

At hellsing headquarters.

Integra was looking over a report as walter walked in. 'Sir. We have a report. The Vatican have made a move. Integra looked up. "Ah. What have we found out?" Walter frowns. Vatican division thirteen, the iscariot organization, have sent an responce to ireland." Integra sighs. "How many?" Walter narrows his eyes. "Just one. The paladin. Father Alexander Anderson." Integra shot up from her chair. "Did you say Alexander Anderson!?" She looks down in worry. "God knows what will happen if he runs into Morgana and the girl... or even worse, Eric... Fetch my sword, my gun, and two body guards. I'm leaving immediately."

Back in the fight.

Morgana stared at Anderson with a smirk, Seres groaning painfully as she tried to move. "Ah. the Iscariot division of the Vatican. Why are you here?" Anderson's smile widened. "I am here to purge the monsters of this place. You included, Vampire." Morgana chuckles lightly. "If we are to fight, may I get your name?" He nods. "Father Alexander Anderson. An honor to meet you, Morgana." Seres let out a small cry as she tried to pull out one of the blades, only for her hand to burn. Anderson chuckles. "Don't worry, little monster. You aren't dying yet. I haven't pierced your heart yet." Seres gave a small croak, blood dripping from her mouth as she started to weakly crawl. Morgana frowns lightly. "What happened to the vampire?" Anderson smirks. "Oh, he's been dead for awhile now. I've been waiting for you, Morgana. You and hellsing's newest pet."

Morgana frowns. "What do you want with Eric?" He smirks. "Well, we can't have another monster going around, so I reckon I'll kill him." Morgana stares at him for a second, before bursting out in laughter. Anderson's smirk lowers to a frown. "What's so funny, you undead bitch?" Morgana takes a small breath, before grinning widely. "Oh, you poor fool. Even I have no idea what Eric is. He took no reaction when I pierced his heart, and his power is... Interesting. Even sir Integra is stumped on what he is. Why do you think we have him with us? To keep an eye on him. I think I would go as far as to say that if he wanted to, he could kill everyone in Hellsing, and it would be very difficult for me to stop him. It's only the fact that he seems to have a limited form of individual thought is why he didn't kill me when we met."

Anderson's grin widens. "Well, I suppose I'll have to test that after I kill you." Morgana pulled out her gun, pointing at Anderson as he held his swords in a cross, Before charging forward, only for morgana to shoot him in the head, Anderson falling to the ground. "Well, that was disappointing." Morgana holstered her gun, turning to seres. "Try not to move. I'll remove them so- What!?" she had to jump to the side to avoid a swing of blades at her, turning around to see her bullet being pushed out of Anderson's head as his skin steamed and healed, morgana looking curious. "A human regenerator... interesting."

Seres could only watch as Morgana and Anderson started fighting, her eyes widening in worry as she saw that morgana was taking more damage than Anderson, every blade and gunshot hitting their marks, but each regenerating the wounds, but Anderson fought ruthlessly. Morgana was starting to frown as she dodged a barrage of blade, her eyes widening as a second barrage stabbed through her chest, pinning her to the wall as she coughed up blood, Anderson approaching. "Well, not so high and mighty now. don't worry. I'll make sure your little fledgling dies quickly." Morgana growls, only for Anderson to slice her head off, flying in the air as it landed near Seres, Seres's eyes wide in fear as she shook in terror, Anderson approaching slowly. "now that your mistress is dead, let's deal with you now. The more you squirm, the more this will hurt."

Anderson stopped as heavy creaking came from above, each step on the stairs causing them to creak and splinter, Eric walking down. Eric turned to Anderson, staring blankly. "Unknown... identify yourself." Anderson stares at eric, before laughing loudly. "This is the new monster? A mere boy? Has Hellsing truly fallen so low." Seres looked to Eric, groaning painfully. "Eric... run... save yourself." Eric looked to Seres, before freezing, his eyes widening. In Eric's mind, he was in a ruined area of a large city, debris and rubble surrounding him as he stared at a young girl, only about 12 years old, dozens of rebar poles pierced through her back as the same words echoed through his head. Returning to reality, Eric felt something. something burning in his chest, before her narrowed his eyes, growling lightly. "Did... you do this to her?..."

Seres's eyes widen, both in surprise and fear. She recognized that look in Eric's eyes. Anger. She had never seen him angry before, and it terrified her. She crawled further away from Anderson, knowing something big was about to happen." Anderson grinned widely. "So what if I did? She's going to die anyway." Eric didn't say anything, his hood covering his eyes, before there was only a crater where he was standing, and the next thing Anderson knew, he was flying through the hallway, slamming into the wall of the building as cracks covered the wall, spitting up blood as he fell to the ground. Wher Anderson was, Eric stood with an outstretched fist, the skin still steaming as he looked up at Anderson, His once vacant eyes filled with rage.

Anderson coughed, groaning. _"That one punch shattered all but three of my ribs! What the hell is this boy!?" _Eric growled as he started stalking towards Anderson, his teeth shifting and forming as they started becoming sharper, his eyes starting to glow red. Anderson's grunted as he started healing, throwing several blades at Eric. The blades pierced into his skin, but he didn't even flinch, still stalking towards Anderson, bringing another fist up as Anderson tried to block, his blades shattering as Eric punched Anderson through the building, skidding in the dirt outside the abandoned hospital. Eric's skin started being covered in tendril as he gripped the edge of the hole in the wall, growling loudly.

Integra had just arrived, only to see Anderson get thrown out of the building. "Oh no. We're too late." Integra then heard growling, turning her head as her eyes widened. Eric stepped forward as the tendrils receded from him, showing a terrifying new form. His skin had become black, his eyes glowing red as he growled through rows of sharp, needle like teeth, his arms being engulfed as large, 4 foot long claws formed on his hand. Eric breathed heavily, before letting in a High pitched screech that echoed through the air. He charged at Anderson with his claws outstretched, Andersons' eyes widening as this mon- no, this creature ran at him.

Seres had pulled out some of the blades out of her back, making her way to the hole, only for her eyes to widen. Some black... creature was tearing into Anderson, Roaring in rage as Anderson tried desperately to fight back, throwing blades by the dozen, only for them to scrape off of Eric. Eric roared as he threw his claws out, slashing through the tendons in both of his arms, Eric screeching as he stabbed into Anderson over and over again, shaking her head. Eric wasn't like this. He wasn't a monster filled with hate and rage. He had just started looking like he was human. Seres ran forward as Integra saw her, her eyes widening. "Seres! Stop!" Seres shook her head as she ran to Eric, grabbing him from behind.

Eric turned around, raising a claw, before freezing, seeing Seres hugging him. "Eric! Please stop! It's alright. I'm alright. You don't have to do this!" Eric stared at her, Integra rushing forward, before the tendrils started covering him again, coming back to reveal Eric back to normal, looking confused. "What... What happened?..." Anderson groaned. "You damned monster!" Integra blinked as Eric changed back, before frowning as she walked over to Anderson. "This is a major breech of our treaty with the Vatican. You will return to the Vatican at once." Anderson growls. "I'll retreat for now, but next time that damn monster will die!" Bible pages started floating around him in a cyclone, before he vanished.

Integra sighed, before a cloud of blood swirled together to form into Morgana, fully healed. "Well, that was certainly unexpected." Integra turned to her. "Report." Morgana nods. "Anderson had fought against me, taking my head off. afterwards, he started going after Seres, before Eric came downstairs. After seeing Seres he seemed freeze, before suddenly going berserk." Integra frowned. "I see... We will keep this in mind. Eric has memories, but they seem to somehow be suppressed. perhaps he can get to the man beneath the monster." Morgana nodded, smiling. "Yes, my master."

Eric was looking around, before holding his head. "Head... pain..." Seres let go of him, stepping back. "Eric... Thank you for protecting me." Eric looked to Seres, before nodding. "Of course, Veronica..." He seemed to blink, the name he had just said both familiar yet unknown to him. Seres tilted her head, but shrugged. "You're a good man Eric. I can feel it. So please... Don't do that again." Eric blinked, before nodding, a small smile forming. "As you wish, Seres."

_**Whew. That was a lot more than I thought I would have to write. So, Anderson enters the fray, Eric shows a little progress at being less robotic, and shows how much of a true monster he can truely be, as well as a few hints on his past. Feel free to interpret as you will. Anyway, as before, the next chapter will be put up when I have the opprotunity, and constructive criticism is always welcome. I'll see you all next time.**_

_**NeroReborn out.**_


End file.
